


Looking Deeper Than That

by TVBS



Series: The Adventures of Sub Michael [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Mild BDSM themes, Multi, Shameless Smut, Submissive Michael, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started, as many things do, with Gavin opening his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little background info: I work Quality Control and so I audit tasks that people send us. Lately, we've been getting too many to work in the amount of time allotted, so at a certain time we start sending them back. For about an hour or more. So for an hour I'm copying and pasting the same comment and clicking through the same screens and my mind just starts to go "Porn. Porn. Porn. Lindsay fingering Michael while Gavin commands them. Porn" and look at what was born.

It started, as many things do, with Gavin opening his mouth.

”Have you ever come with fingers in your arse?”

”What kind of question is that?” Michael laughed as he caught an item box, a banana peel entering his inventory. “Jesus Christ, Gavin, why would you even ask that question?”

”No, I’m serious!” he protested as Lindsay and Meg laughed as well, Meg easily passing the two of them. “Damn it, Turney! But I mean it, have you ever thought about it? What it would be like if, say, Lindsay sucked you off while she had fingers in you?”

”Sounds like a good time to me,” Lindsay piped up, tossing out a red shell as she spoke.

Michael just laughed, disbelievingly. “What kind of straight man thinks about that kind of thing? Of course I’ve never thought about Lindsay’s fingers in my ass!”

”Awww.”

”You can shut up, Lindsay.”

”It’s supposed to feel pretty good,” Meg told them, her voice thoughtful. “Like, a lot of guys, even straight one really like it.”

As Lindsay won, Michael let out a sharp “fuck!” when he saw that, knowing he crossed the finish line in second, Meg a close third with Gavin last behind them. “I don’t know why you’re asking me if Meg’s so into it,” he told Gavin, digging his fingers into the muscles of one shoulder and rolling it. “Your girlfriend sounds like she’d be into shoving a few into you.”

That made Gavin splutter. “I don’t want Meg’s fingers in my arse!” he exclaimed.

”So you know how I feel!” Michael laughed as he went to choose the next stage, thinking that would be the end of it.

”But, Michael! Think about it. It’s supposed to feel really good, like Meg said. You’ve never thought about it? What it would be like if someone took you in hand and put you on your face and knees, making you beg for it?”

Meg shot him a quick glance as Michael blinked. “That’s getting pretty specific, Gav. You got a fantasy going on there?”

”No, of course not!” Gavin backpedaled. “Just... wondering.”

”Gavin,” Meg said, her voice a warning note.

Michael looked over at them without picking a stage, looking over at Lindsay as well, who shrugged. Okay, so it seemed like both of them were out of the loop here. “One of you want to fill me in here?”

”That’s all you, Gavino,” Meg told him, curling her legs under her.

”Well.” Gavin opened his mouth, then closed it. “That is- well.”

”You wanna stick fingers in Michael’s ass?” Lindsay asked, taking a sip of her beer.

”No!”

”Sounds like you have a real invested interest in getting fingers in my ass,” Michael told him dryly.

”Well, wouldn’t you, boi?” Gavin’s voice turned serious, dark as he looked full on at Michael, his gaze steady. “Wouldn’t you want to see someone so beautiful gasping as his wife got him off only with fingers in his arse?” His voice turned to a purr, and Michael found his lips parting as Gavin spoke. “Listening to every command, knowing we’ll take him there?”

Michael looked over at Lindsay, then Meg, feeling himself drown in the words and not finding shore in either of the girls. Lindsay looked thoughtful, and Meg only let Gavin speak. “The girls,” he finally said weakly. “Are they okay with it?”

”Yup,” was Lindsay’s immediate reaction. “Fingers in your ass, let’s do this.”

Meg didn’t respond at first, only put down her controller instead. “I have my own rules,” she finally said. Gavin looked at her in surprise as Meg looked over at Lindsay. “We don’t hold anything back. Anything we want to do from here, we just say it. So if I want to kiss Lindsay, I just go over and kiss her.”

”I won’t say no to getting smooched a few times by a hot girl,” Lindsay said. Michael looked over at her and saw that she was not taking this seriously at all. There was a novelty of getting Michael on all fours with his ass in the air and she was going to take it. She looked over at him and grinned, the same wild grin she had when he was about to do something dumb for the camera. The thought that he considered it the same as content was going through her head, apparently.

It was a thought that made him very uncomfortable as he realized how he was drawn to how Gavin said it. Not only that, but they were starting to get into dare territory, and everyone knew Michael Jones never turned down a dare. “Get the goddamn lube and gloves, Lindsay.”

Lindsay cheered and went to the bedroom as Meg and Gavin blinked. “You have lube and gloves?” he asked, confused.

”You ever scratch the shit out of Meg while fingering her? Gloves, man. And lube because fuck whatever gloves are made of now.”

Meg scowled and smacked Gavin. “See? I told you!”

”Ow! Turney!”

”Man speaks the truth,” Lindsay said wisely as she came back, holding the bottle of lube and box of gloves. “Okay, so, how are we going to do this?”

”Michael takes off his pants.” Gavin’s voice cut across all of them, intense. “Everything from waist down. Take them off and get on your hands and knees.”

Fuck. Michael started to take his pants off at the command, his heart pounding. This was just... insane. Why was he doing this? He threw his pants and underwear to one side, reaching to take his shirt off as well.

”Leave it on.”

Michael stopped, looking over at the girls. They shrugged, and he left his shirt on, moving to kneel on the floor. Slowly, he lowered so he was resting on his hands and knees. “Okay, now what?”

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone looked at each other, then Gavin cleared his throat. “Lindsay. Touch him.”

Lindsay shrugged and came over to him, leaning in for a kiss. Her hand stroked over his ass, and he shivered. Fingers slipped down his hip and across his pelvis, bumping into a half hard cock. Michael swallowed as Lindsay pulled back, looking at him, her fingers running across his dick, bringing him to full hardness. He kept his eyes on her, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Gavin and Meg were watching them. She smiled at him, resting her head on his as she stroked him.

”Put a glove on.”

God, Gavin’s voice. Michael bit his lip as Lindsay pulled away. The snap of a glove being put on filled the air, making him shiver a bit. He looked down at the floor, the sound of Mario Kart a bizarre counterpoint to the events happening.

”Lube up your fingers and stick one inside of him.”

The lube bottle lid clacked open, and he could hear Lindsay squeeze some onto her fingers.

”More. You don’t want to hurt my beautiful boi, do you?”

Michael shuddered, his head swimming as he heard the bottle being squeezed again, then inhaled sharply as Lindsay rubbed one lubed finger against his ass, then his hand clenched at the carpet as it pressed in. It felt... weird as she slid it into him slowly, but he didn’t want to tell her to stop. He didn’t know if he could tell her to stop right now. Her finger started to slide out again, and Michael breathed out, shakily.

There was movement, someone coming down next to them, then the sound of kissing. Michael looked up as Lindsay’s hand slowed to see her kissing Meg, blinking a little at the sight. Meg smiled as she pulled away, patting Michael’s head as she went back next to Gavin. His eyes followed her, looking at Gavin and-

_Fuck_

He wasn’t touching himself. He had his hands steepled in front of his face, in fact. But as Lindsay went back to sliding her finger in and out of Michael, he could see that Gavin was breathing a little deeply, a little heavily, and his pupils were blown. He was fucking getting off on this. Gavin lowered his hands enough to speak. “Do you like this, my little Michael?”

He couldn’t speak. Fuck that tone, he just... nodded, shaking a little on his hands and knees.

”Mm. Add another finger, Lindsay.”

Michael winced as the second finger was added, hissing slightly. Lindsay paused, looking up at Gavin, who just stared at Michael. Waiting. Watching until he nodded, pressing back into her fingers. With that encouragement, she started pumping them inside of him, the slow slip and slide in and out. He dropped his head, unable to keep his gaze on Gavin as he rolled his hips into Lindsay’s touch. Fuck, it did feel good. His shirt stuck to him as he moved and he wanted to take it off, but Gavin said to leave it. Leave it on.

Then Lindsay hit something and Michael gasped. “Fucking hell,” he whispered, shoving his hips towards her hand.

”I think he’s getting into it,” Meg mused.

Gavin didn’t respond to that as Lindsay just continued to thrust her fingers into him, still slow and even. Finally, he said, “Harder, Lindsay.”

Her fingers instantly picked up speed, ramming into him and making him choke on an intake of air. Michael clawed at the carpet, rocking into each thrust and gasping when her fingers hit that spot. He was drowning in sensation and all that he could hold onto was the thought of what Gavin said he could and couldn’t do. He wanted to touch himself but Gavin didn’t say he could-

”Michael.” He looked up at his name, eyes instantly on Gavin’s. “You’ve been so good, haven’t you? Should he be allowed to come, Lindsay?”

”Yeah.” Her voice was breathless, a direct counterpoint to Gavin’s controlled tone. “I think he deserves it.”

”Meg?”

”I want to see him come,” she said, her voice intense.

Gavin laughed a bit, lowering his hands. “Make him come, Lindsay.”

Her fingers paused just long enough for her to move so she could have both fingers inside of him and a hand around him. Then she started stroking him as she thrust inside of him, the duel sensation cutting off his breathing as sensation wracked his body until everything grew tighter and tighter until he finally-

Came, all over her fingers with a hoarse shout. The orgasm crashed through him, harder than everything before, and left him swaying on his hands and knees. He waited there, his head lowered, shivering as Lindsay pulled her fingers out. “Hey. Michael. You okay?” she asked, concerned.

”Michael.” Gavin’s voice made him look up. “You okay there, boi?”

He looked over at Meg, at Lindsay, then back at Gavin. “Yeah,” he whispered. “So, does that fufill your curiosity, Gavin?”

Relief filled Gavin’s face as he laughed, sitting back. “More than. Thank you, boi.” He looked Michael over, nose wrinkling. “Now you’re all mingy. Ew.”

Michael laughed, sitting back carefully. “And whose fault is that?” He didn’t look at anyone as he went to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean the lube off his ass, snagging his pants and underwear as he went. When he came back, he saw Lindsay had taken care of the mess on the floor. He grabbed his controller as he sat back down, watching as everyone else went for theirs as well. “Let’s get back to Mario Kart, bitches!”

And as he finally chose the stage, Michael tried to put the memory of Gavin’s voice commanding them out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay gasped as Michael shifted, his lips curving into a grin against her as her hips lifted to meet his with each thrust. Her thighs clenched tighter around him as her nails dug into his back, her breath coming shorter and shorter. A high pitched noise started escaping her throat, then dissolved into a long groan as he felt her come around him. The heat and tightness finally broke the last strand in him, and he followed suit after a few more thrusts, panting into her mouth. Lindsay’s hands slowly relaxed, letting him go as she giggled, kissing him.

”Better now, Mrs. Jones?” he asked as he broke the kiss, stroking her hair back.

”Mm, much.” She grinned, giving the blossoming hickey on his shoulder a kiss. Michael grunted and slowly started to pull out. As he rolled over, she curled up next to him, her eyes closing. He shifted an arm under her, holding her closer as he started to drift off, body buzzing with the aftershocks of an orgasm.

Then, “Did you really like it, Michael?”

He blinked, looking down at Lindsay. She turned so she was looking at him, her face serious. “When I had fingers in your ass,” she clarified. “You were kind of... weird and out of it. Did you actually like it, or what happened there?”

”I... liked it,” he told her, the arm under her bending to stroke her hair. “Meg was right; it felt really good.”

”What was with you going all weird, then?”

Michael opened his mouth, his hand combing her hair, then closed it, frowning. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “It was... like I couldn’t stop anything when Gavin used that tone of voice. Or that I wanted to.”

Lindsay just watched him. “So did you get off on the fingers in your ass or taking orders?” she finally asked, making his hand pause.

”The hell, Lindsay?” he laughed. “What do you mean by that?”

”I mean...” She rolled over onto him, pillowing her arms on him. “If this is a thing, you can tell me. I’d be more than happy to order you around in the bedroom.”

”I bet you would,” he told her fondly. “It’s... I don’t know if it’s a thing.”

”What if Gavin did it?”

”What, like we get Gavin in here while we bone?” Michael laughed, shaking his head. “You’ve been reading fanfiction again, haven’t you.”

”I’m serious, ass. I mean, like... the four of us together, and Gavin does what he did last time. Order all of us around. I mean... Would you like to see what Gavin would do next?”

That made Michael look away from her. It sounded... kind of tempting. “Yeah,” he mumbled, shifting to stroke her back. “I would.”

Lindsay propped her head up on her hands, raising her eyebrows. “I guess the question really is, what would _you_ like Gavin to make you do? You have anything you want?”

”Linds, I don’t think about that kind of thing!”

”I kind of want to see you facedown in Meg’s lap,” she told him. “I’ve always wondered what she looks like when she’s getting eaten out. How about it?” Lindsay tilted her head, eyes still on his. “Think we can ask them if you can eat Meg out?”

Michael stared at her for a moment, then nodded quietly. She smiled, shifting to stroke his head. It felt good... and his eyes fell half closed for a moment as her hand carded its way through his curls.

* * *

Why did Meg have to wear such a nice pair of jeans tonight? It made her legs look perfect. And that T-shirt was hugging her breasts in a way that kept catching Michael’s eyes. Then again, after that talk that he and Lindsay had... he tore his eyes away from Meg, trying to focus on the game. Shit, he was losing so hard-

And _Gavin_ won, damn it. He cheered, arms up in the air as he looked over at them. “Yeah! Lookit that!”

”Yeah, good job, Gav!” Meg hi-fived him, grinning as Michael just stared at the screen. He really needed to get his head in the game and just ask them before-

”Something wrong, boi?” Yeah, that. Before Gavin asked. “You’re not all here.”

Michael looked over at Lindsay, who gestured at him. He rolled his eyes, turning towards them. “After what happened last time, Linds and I have... a proposition.”

”Do tell.” Meg sat up a little straighter, interested.

”It’s about you,” Lindsay told her. “And Michael. I wanna see Michael eat you out.”

Meg blinked, and looked over at Gavin. “Well, I never turn down some good cunnilingus,” she told them, a little taken aback. “What’s in it for you guys? I mean, what’s in it for Michael and Gavin?”

”Gavin gets to order me around,” he said softly, and Gavin sat up straighter at that.

”You liked that?” he asked, surprised.

”And I saw you were getting off on it,” Michael snapped back, feeling defensive. “So yeah. Me, facedown in Meg’s lap while Gavin tells me what to do. How about it?”

Meg bit her lower lip, then shrugged. “I guess. As long as you’re getting something out of it, Michael.” Her hands went to her jeans, fingers at the button.

”Let Michael take care of that. Kneel in front of her and take off her jeans, Michael”

Fuck, that tone was back. Michael shivered, his breath already coming faster as he looked up at Gavin. Then, he looked over at Meg, whose hands had retreated. He slid off the couch to kneel before her, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper down. The jeans slid off her as she raised her ass, and she kicked them off so she could spread her legs, showing off her panty covered hips.

”Lick her.” Gavin could practically be talking in his ear with how private the tone was. How much it hit him, made his head swim. “Through her panties.

He leaned forward, mouth pressing to her cloth covered clit. Michael opened his lips, tongue coming out to lick her in long strokes. Meg groaned as his tongue worked over her, one hand running through his curls encouragingly. He reached up to stroke her thighs, thumbs pulling slightly at her skin as he suckled slightly, making her shift above him.

”Hot damn,” Lindsay said, her voice filled with awe. “You look great, Meg.”

Meg laughed a little at that, her hips rolling slightly into Michael’s mouth. “Thank you, Lindsay.”

”Pull the crotch aside.” Gavin’s voice quieted both of them. “And lick her like that.”

Carefully, Michael hooked two fingers in the crotch of her panties and pulled them to one side. Fuck, she was sopping wet, he noticed through his swimming thoughts as he rubbed her thigh with the other thumb, leaning in to lick a long line across her labia up to her clit. And fuck, she tasted good. His tongue ran up her again as she moaned, one hand gripping the seat cushion next to her. Then he lapped at her clit, listening as she gasped, her hips rising to meet his mouth.

”That’s a good boy,” Gavin told him. “Just like that. Look at you, my little Michael. Mouth on my girlfriend, making her moan. All because we want you to. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” He shifted on his seat, silent for a moment. “Make her come,” he instructed firmly. “Give her a good orgasm.”

Michael looked up at Meg, who smiled and nodded back at him. With that, he turned back to his task, tongue working harder at her clit. Lapping at different points around it until he found the spot where her hips moved the most, staying there as she squirmed under him. As her hand in his hair tightened and her breaths came on higher and higher pitched exhales.

And through the soft shout and shudder of her orgasm until she relaxed against the couch, a puddle of a person. “Damn,” she whispered. “I’m jealous, Lindsay. He’s got a mouth on him.”

Lindsay’s hand stroked through his hair, pulling him back to rest against her. “Only one of the many perks of being married to one Michael Jones,” she told her. Then, quietly to Michael, “You okay, sweetie?”

His head was still swimming, still not sure what to do now. He looked over at Gavin, who had a furrowed brow. Lindsay’s hand continued to stroke through his curls, slowly bringing him back to reality. “I’m fine,” he told them. “I’m good.”

”Did you want anything from that?” Gavin asked him, the tone gone from his voice, a concerned one in its wake. “Did you want Lindsay to give you a good wank or-”

Michael shook his head, watching Meg shift her panties around so everything was covered again. “I’m fine.” He rested against Lindsay, feeling a warm glow in his chest and wondering if this really was going to become a thing. And if it was, how they were going to make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

If it was a thing, Michael didn’t know how to bring it up. And it didn’t seem like anyone else did either. None of them talked about it, making Michael antsy. What were they planning? What did they want to do? He just wanted for it to be over with. He wanted the girls to announce their plan and Gavin to command him through it.

Okay, maybe he was a little antsy to be bossed around as well. Fucking Lindsay was great, but there would be times they would be dozing after sex and he would feel like something had been missing. Like yeah, he wanted her to tell him exactly what to do when. Or that Gavin should have been there, telling him how to fuck Lindsay. But he didn’t know that until after, and he didn’t know if that was what he would want the next time he had sex.

These thoughts circled his head as he and Gavin waited for the girls to come back with more beer. He opened his mouth, then shut it as the words didn’t come, shooting Gavin a look on the other end of the couch. It should be extremely easy, but what did he say? He didn’t actually know if anyone had anything planned, and he didn’t know what he wanted other than to be commanded.

”You okay there, boi?”

Michael rubbed his face, sighing. “Thinking,” he told him. “It’s been a while since we’ve done that weird sex thing, hasn’t it? Where we all get together and you tell us what to do.”

Gavin nodded, frowning. “Are you okay with that? We were worried about you. You’re always a little distant after.”

”Dude, I’m great with it. I’m just... I can’t really explain what it does for me. It’s like... my head goes all swimmy when you use that tone of voice,” Michael tried to explain. “And after, I’m fighting against that. But that feels really good.”

”You get off on being told what to do,” Gavin said, a mischievous grin crossing his face. “As much as I get off on telling you what to do.”

”I guess?” Michael shrugged. “All I know is I’m wondering what you guys have lined up and when you’re going to let me know about it.”

Gavin considered that. “We haven’t really talked about it,” he admitted. “After you were out of it after eating out Meg, we thought that was the end of it. We didn’t think you’d want to continue it. If you do, we can come up with something for you.”

”Hey, don’t make this thing all about me,” Michael laughed. “This is about you guys too.”

”Yeah, but so far all we’ve done is what we’ve wanted to do. What do you want, Michael?”

Michael shrugged, looking away. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.” There had to be something, but all he had really thought about was just being taken in hand and being told what to do. Nothing beyond that.

Gavin stared at him for a moment, then steepled his fingers in front of his lips. Michael’s pulse picked up at that, remembering how he had done that the first time, and how he had taken control like that. They looked at each other like that, then Gavin nodded. “Do you want to be told what to do tonight?”

Michael’s lips parted as his head bobbed. Yes. Fuck yes. Now he did.

”Kneel.”

His knees hit the floor before he could realize what was going on. Michael swallowed as his thoughts started to swim pleasantly around, looking up at Gavin. He could see Gavin starting to breathe a little heavier now, his eyes darkening. “Good,” he told him. He stood up in front of Michael, staring down at him. “This is what you want, yeah?”

Gavin was going to tell him to suck his cock.

Fuck. Michael’s gaze dropped to Gavin’s crotch, then back up. He was going to tell him to suck his cock and he was already opening his mouth to do so. Michael could almost feel the weight on his tongue already. He wanted it. Fuck, this is what he wanted. He wanted to suck down Gavin and-

His front door opened, Lindsay and Meg returning triumphant. “Beer quest complete!” Lindsay cheered, then stopped as she saw the two of them. “Whoa, what’d we miss?”

Meg reached behind her to close the door, not wanting to take her eyes off of them. “Looks like Gav was about to order Michael around again,” she told Lindsay, worried. “Gavin, we talked about this-”

”It’s okay,” Michael whispered.

”He brought it up,” Gavin assured them. “Michael, you know you can stop at any time, yeah?”

Michael nodded. He didn’t want to, though. He wanted to suck Gavin’s dick. He wanted to please Gavin.

Lindsay looked at Meg, who nodded. “Okay. As long as we’re all okay with it.” She looked at Michael, running a hand through his hair as she looked up at Gavin. “You looked like you were about to suck his dick. You’d look so pretty sucking cock, Michael.”

”Yeah.” Lindsay put the beer down, coming over to them. “How about it, Gavin?”

The commanding air leeched from Gavin as he looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, um. I don’t... sexually get off on this.” The girl stared at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s more a power rush? I like ordering Michael around. But I don’t get hard over it.”

”Huh.” Lindsay stroked Michael’s jaw. “Do you still want to suck cock, though, baby?” At Michael’s nod, she frowned thoughtfully. “I’ll have to visit the sex shop, but I can work something out,” she told him.

”Mm.” Gavin looked at them, then locked his eyes on Michael. “But that doesn’t fulfill your itch now, does it, my pretty little boi?” The tone was back in his voice, making Michael breathe a little heavier. “Do you want to give us a little show tonight?”

Michael looked at the girls, then at Gavin, nodding. A show would be fine. He could give them a show.

”Sit on the couch.”

He scrambled for the couch, sitting down as fast as he could, waiting for another order. Lindsay and Meg came up beside Gavin, watching him as he looked at all of them.

”Touch yourself through your jeans.”

One hand instantly slid between his legs, stroking. Michael groaned as he slowly moved his hand, feeling the way he grew hard in his pants as he did so. His fingers rolled along the seam and up the curve of his cock, brushing over the head before flattening his palm onto his jeans and stroking back down. And all this time, he kept his eyes on Gavin, waiting for his next order. His hips shifted into the touch as his hand moved, wanting more, but not yet allowed for it.

”Undo your jeans and take your cock out.”

Michael’s fingers rushed to comply. The button popped out and the zipper came down as he reached into his underwear, carefully working his dick out. But nothing else. He hadn’t been told to touch himself again.

Gavin smiled at that. “You’re a good boy,” he murmured. “Isn’t he?”

”Aw yeah,” Lindsay confirmed. “This isn’t much of a show, though.”

”It’s just beginning. Stroke yourself, slow,” Gavin told him.

His hand circled his cock and stroked just as Gavin said, slowly. It was near torture to do this when he wanted to go fast and get it over with. But that wasn’t what he wanted. Michael relaxed into the couch, letting the sensation of being overwhelmed and swept away take over him as he slowly jerked his dick.

”I want to see him finger himself.”

Meg’s voice barely registered to him. He knew she had said something, but it wasn’t a command so it didn’t matter. Lindsay said something else, then went to get something as the other two watched him. When Lindsay came back, she had the box of gloves and the lube.

”Take off your pants, put on a glove, lube up, and finger yourself.”

Now it was a command. Michael instantly pulled his pants and underwear off, reaching for the gloves and lube. The glove slipped on with practiced ease and he squeezed the lube on, spreading them around before shifting, one leg up on the couch so he could reach under himself and press a finger inside. He hissed as it slid in, the memory of Lindsay doing the same coming back to him. The memory how good it felt, and how she had taken care of him. Michael slid the finger as deep as he could, then started thrusting it in and out slowly, panting as he watched them. He added another finger on Gavin’s word, groaning.

”Stroke yourself.”

His other hand wrapped around his cock eagerly. Fuck... he bit his lower lip as he tried to keep the pace slow. It felt so good, but he hadn’t been told he could come yet. He watched Gavin’s face, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

”Michael, is everything okay?” Lindsay asked, suddenly alarmed.

”Close,” he whispered, gasping as he angled his fingers just right. “Nng. Gavin, please...”

”I’ll take care of you, boi. You’ve been so good.” He looked at Meg and Lindsay, then back at Michael. “You’ve been so very good. No need to keep yourself from your reward. Come for me.”

That was all he needed to hear. His hands picked up speed until he gasped, coming. The orgasm crashed through his mind, blanking out everything for a moment until the pleasure faded into a buzz. He blinked as Lindsay stroked his face, worry in every feature. “You okay there?”

”Yeah,” he told her, a small smile crossing his face. “I feel better now.”

She paused, then laughed. “You dick. If you had been needing that, all you had to do was tell me!” Lindsay shook her head as she pulled him into a hug, sitting down next to him. Michael moved his hands awkwardly so he could lean into her, letting Meg take the glove off of him and clean him up. They looked up at Gavin, who looked far too pleased with himself. “So do you think that’s our evening or do we have more gaming and drinking left in us?”

”Michael?” Meg prompted.

He nodded. “Give me a minute,” he mumbled into Lindsay’s breasts. “Then let’s get back to it. I want to beat Gavin.”

Lindsay just laughed at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dildo Michael ends up getting is an UR3 from Doc Johnson. It's one of my favorites and while it doesn't quite feel like human skin, it's a hell of a lot closer than most dildos.

There were _so many dildos._ Michael had never noticed it before. He looked over at Lindsay, and scoffed when he saw the size of the one she had in her hand. “I don’t think I’m putting an eight inch plastic dick in my mouth, Linds.”

”A girl can dream,” she shot back as she put the box on the shelf. “Huh. There are a lot of choices. I’m going to look at harnesses. You pick out a dick you like.” She patted his shoulder as she left him for another aisle. Which meant now he got to look at all the fake cocks and try to pick one he wanted to suck on.

He should have never wanted to suck Gavin’s cock. Then he would not be in the sex shop looking at dildos and asking himself if he wanted this five inch slim, or this six inch that boasted ultra realistic material. Like plastic would ever feel anything like actual flesh, but that was intriguing. Michael picked up the box, considering. It was the bigger of the two, but he had fucked Lindsay with her own toys. They were pretty hard. Having something that said it was made of more realistic material might mean it was softer, which made him lick his lips. That sounded... kinda nice. If it worked out, he might get one just for Lindsay to have to play with. But right now, the six inch one sounded like it would work the best. Michael turned to hunt down his wife, finding her with two boxes in her hands. “I have it narrowed down to these two,” she told him. “What did you get?”

”Something that sounds pretty fucking cool,” he told her, showing her the box.

”Ultra realistic?” An eyebrow raised as she looked at him. “Dude, you’d tell me if your interest in sucking cock extended to actually fucking men, right?”

Michael shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable. “I’m learning a lot about myself thanks to Gavin,” he mumbled. “So if it does, you can blame Gavin for making me realize it.”

”I’m not judging! Just saying I’d like to know if you’re interested in guys because we are married and we shouldn’t hide something as silly as sexual orientation from each other. Hell, I’ve been interested in fucking Meg for a while,” she told him, nudging him. “So you’re not alone in figuring out if you have interest in same gender.”

What did he do to deserve her? Michael smiled, feeling a little relieved. “I don’t know,” he told her. “I mean... I wouldn’t really say no if I was told to by Gavin, but there’s really little he could tell me to do when he does that shit that I’d say no to. But otherwise, I have no idea if I’m interested in actually fucking a guy.”

”Would you be interested in being fucked by this cock?”

That was not something he had thought about before that he should have. He looked down at the box in his hands, the size suddenly much bigger than he realized. Six inches in his ass. Could he take six inches deep in his ass? Lindsay would probably be the one, wearing one of the harnesses she had in her hands, but what if it was Meg? Or Gavin, holding it in his hand while he told him to take it? Michael took a deep breath, looking at her. “Let me think about it. It’s kind of intriguing, but I don’t know if I can do it.”

”Take your time. This dildo thing is for you, and we want everything about it to be what you want.” Lindsay shifted one box into the crook of her arm so she could reach out, running a hand through his hair. He turned his head, kissing her hand with a smile. “I love you, you silly ass. And I’m pretty certain they do too in their own way... somehow... whatever. We want you to get something out of all this too.”

”I love you too,” he told her fondly. “And trust me, I am.”

She smiled, giving him a little kiss before turning her attention back to the harnesses. “So I think I have my choice. It works with what you picked out, anyway. Let’s go pay for this shit and we can start getting acquainted with it.”

Michael grabbed her wrist after she put the other box back, taking a deep breath. “With Gavin and Meg,” he told her. “I want to suck your cock with them watching.”

Her eyebrows climbed for her hairline. “I think you might get off on being watched as much as being ordered around,” she told him, smiling. “Okay. Let’s buy this shit and see if they’re available to come over.”

With a smile, he leaned in to give her a kiss before turning to go up to the counter to pay. They were really doing this. He was really going to suck a fake cock.

Didn’t sound half bad if he really thought about it.

* * *

”These really are nice,” Meg commented as she put down the box with the dildo in it. “You chose a good one.”

It made Michael feel a little bit better as he looked at the two boxes. They were all together and it was about time to do this thing. He rubbed his neck, shrugging. “Looked good to me.”

”So how should we do this?” Lindsay asked, picking up the box with the harness. “Meg, you know how to put this on?”

”Yeah, I’ll help you get that ready.”

As Meg peeled off the couch to help Lindsay, Gavin turned to Michael. “You seem really nervous about this, Michael,” he said, worried. “Is everything okay with it?”

”Yeah! Yeah.” Michael took a deep breath, rubbing his face. “It’s just that now I’m directing things and this whole thing started because I took orders. And I haven’t wanted to suck dick before now, and before you ask, yes I actually do want to suck dick. So yes, I’m nervous.”

Gavin considered the words, leaning forward a bit to rest his arms on his thighs. “I can still order you around a bit,” he offered. “Tell you how to suck her knob. I don’t know how well I would do since I’ve never sucked one, but I can still do it.”

”That’d help a lot,” Michael admitted. “Thanks.”

”I feel really stupid,” Lindsay finally said as Meg finished tightening a strap. “Shouldn’t I be naked or something for this?”

”Do you want to be?” Meg asked her, looking up from her kneeling position. “Because now that we have most of the straps in place, taking it off and putting it back on shouldn’t be too hard. And you’re pretty fucking gorgeous naked.”

”Can’t argue with her,” Michael told her.

Lindsay considered their words, looked down at the fake cock between her legs, then at Meg. “Help me get out of this thing and my clothes.”

Meg cheered as her fingers went back to the straps and Gavin leaned back a bit, enjoying the sight. It really was a nice sight as Lindsay started shedding clothes, revealing that body that Michael so loved. And then the harness came back on, Meg tightening the straps then running her hands over Lindsay’s thighs. Finally, she stood up and leaned in to kiss Lindsay before going back to the couch. Michael swallowed as he looked over at Gavin, who had let his face fall into the commanding lines. “Go on,” he told him. “Go give it a kiss.”

Michael slid to the floor, going to kneel next to Lindsay. The cock bobbed in front of his face, enticing as he opened his mouth, slowly taking in the head. He pulled back off slowly, then opened his mouth wider so he could take in more, swallowing down until it hit the back of his mouth and he gagged. Wrapping his hand around the rest, he noticed that yeah, it did move a little like flesh in his palm as he bobbed his head.

”That’s good,” Gavin told him as Lindsay’s hand came down, stroking through his curls. “Start jerking her off too.”

Michael moved his hand in time with his head, shifting so he could take in more before he felt himself gag again. He shifted, breathing heavily through his nose as he moved his head, closing his eyes.

”You’re moving your hips.” The words were more curious than a command. “Tell me. What do you want right now?”

What did he want? Michael pulled off of the fake dick, looking over at Gavin. He wanted something. But what did he want? He looked back at the dildo, then at Gavin, then Meg. “Fingers,” he finally croaked out. “I want fingers in my ass.”

Meg smiled at that. “I can do that,” she said. “Where’s the gloves and lube?”

”Top drawer, left beside dresser,” Lindsay told her.”You did good, Michael. How was that?”

”Good.” He smiled, still feeling the cock on his tongue. It didn’t taste anything like flesh, but that was fine. He got what he wanted from it. Lindsay ran a hand through his hair, and he leaned into it as Meg came back.

”Take off your clothes,” Gavin told him. “And kneel, arse up.”

Michael couldn’t comply faster. Not just for the idea of fingers inside him, but for the command in Gavin’s voice. Once his clothes were a puddle next to him, Michael shifted so his ass was in the air, ready for Meg. He looked over at Gavin, waiting.

”Hm. Wait, Turney. Michael, is that all you want?” he asked, leaning in, voice still telling him to comply. To tell him all his secrets.

Fuck. His mouth still didn’t feel right. He shook his head, looking at Lindsay. “I want... to continue sucking her cock or... to eat her out or something. Use my mouth.”

”Baby, you can eat me out all you want,” Lindsay told him. “Or you can keep sucking on me. Your choice.”

Michael looked over at Meg, who was waiting for his answer with a glove on and the lube ready to go. Then he looked back at Lindsay, the dildo between her legs, and her beautiful naked skin. “I want to suck on the dick,” he told her, making her smile as she came back over.

”Not until Meg has fingers inside him,” Gavin told her. “Turney, your turn. Lube up a finger and stick it inside of him.”

The finger went easier this time. He knew what to expect, and it felt amazing. Michael groaned, pushing back against the finger, shifting his hips to try to make Meg hit that spot inside of him. She started thrusting the finger, searching for it herself.

When the second finger was added, she found it, making Michael gasp. “Good,” Gavin told him. “Now suck Lindsay’s cock.”

His mouth was back at Lindsay’s dildo before he could even try to find his thoughts through the way they swam, his head bobbing eagerly as Meg’s fingers moved inside of him. He felt full, both ends used like that. It was such a nice feeling as Lindsay murmured appreciatively, and Meg’s fingers picked up speed.

”You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you, Michael?” Gavin finally asked, making Michael whine a bit. He was about to be given an orgasm. And he had. But he only got one if Gavin agreed that he had been a good boy... “I think you have. We’ve got you, boi. Meg.”

Her free hand came down between his legs, taking his cock and stroking. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Michael made soft noises against the fake cock, spilling over Meg’s hand. Lindsay slowly pulled out of Michael’s mouth, kneeling to hold him as Meg pulled her fingers out and cleaned everything up. She stroked his face and hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You did good,” she whispered, making him grin.

”That felt good,” he told her, relaxing into her. “Thanks, everyone.”

”No problem, boi.” Gavin grinned, leaning back. “You know I always enjoy this. And if we’re going to make this a thing, we might as well enjoy ourselves, yeah?”

That made Michael grin. “Yeah. Let’s enjoy ourselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, thank you all so much! This is just a short little story about The Adventures of Sub Michael, and I tried to have as little angst as possible. That was pretty much my goal for this story: Porn with little angst about what was going on. And there we go! I hope you all enjoyed this, and as always, I love you all. To all my readers to those to left kudos to the comments, I love you all so much! Thank you!


End file.
